There's Something About You
by sbk2304
Summary: Katherine arrives in Mystic Falls, intending to kill Elena, but something happens to make her reconsider her feelings..
1. Meeting

AU –Klaus is a normal vampire after Elena, but he never found her (he killed Jenna and John out of anger), and Katherine hasn't appeared on the scene at all – Elena has never met her but knows of her. Okay I suck at summaries. Just read! :D

It was late evening. The sun was slipping over the horizon, casting shadows over Elena as she sat alone by the fountain in the Lockwood grounds. She was curled up, her diary resting on her knees as she hid away from the party atmosphere. A bird flew past her head, startling her and causing an ominous black smudge on the otherwise neat page. She sighed, closing the book and returning it to her bag. It was about time she stopped writing about her feelings and rejoined the festivities before someone noticed she was gone and began to worry. She was sick of it. All of it: everyone worrying about her constantly, making sacrifices for her, risking their lives for her. It had gotten to the point where she wondered if it was all worth it, just to save her life. So many people's lives had been lost because of her. Jenna, John, Anna... Even if indirectly, all lives that were gone were because of her. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt the pain in her chest. It was becoming a chore, acting like everything is normal, acting like she didn't mind the constant restraints on what she could do with her life. She wanted to be free.

Her feelings were mixed. She just wanted everything to be over. She wanted to give herself up to those who wanted her dead, to keep everyone safe. But she couldn't leave Jeremy. He'd lost everyone he ever cared about. She was all he had left, and she wasn't even his real sister. A cousin technically, but they'll always be siblings in Elena's eyes. Bonnie and Caroline would be okay, she knew they would look after each other and the same with Stefan and Damon. Alaric could look after himself, he had his new girlfriend. It would hurt everyone if she died, but they'd get over her. Wouldn't they? It would be better for everyone.

As she dried her eyes she realised she wasn't alone. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, sending a shiver down her spine. _Someone's here._ Klaus? The possibility scared her for a second, before she found herself wishing that it was. At least then nobody else would have to die. A shadow flashed through the trees. Elena stood, dropping her bag, and held her head up defiantly as she peered into the darkness.  
>"Hello?" She whispered, managing to keep the tremor out of her voice. The person was close, she could sense it. A silhouette stood framed between the trees, their face and body in darkness. Elena sucked in a breath, preparing for the inevitable.<p>

"Elena?" She whirled round. Stefan stood there, dressed in a black suit and tie. His hair was styled neatly and his face showed only concern. "Is everything okay?"  
>Elena looked back into the trees, but whoever it was had gone. "I'm fine Stefan," she told him, turning back and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Despite her dissatisfaction with her current life, she did love him. Who wouldn't? He loved her. He would die for her – he attempted to save everyone she loved. But lately there was something missing, something that Elena was having trouble putting her finger on. She kept her worries from Stefan, not wanting to hurt him, but she could tell he knew something was up.<br>"Let's go back to the party." She slipped her hand in his as they returned to the house, and tried to act normal as they danced among all their friends, but her mind couldn't stop wondering about the mystery person in the woods. Why hadn't they done anything?

Two hours later she stood in the girl's bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were lifeless. Her face was pale, and her laughter lines were faint. She didn't even recognise herself anymore. It was as if she was a shell, carrying out her day to day activities automatically, going to school, seeing Stefan, being a brother to Jeremy and talking to her friends. She jumped as the door opened and some younger girls walked in, laughing hysterically and chatting to each other as they fixed their hair and did normal, teenage things. She found herself envying them, unable to think of a time when she acted like that. As she left the bathroom she saw a flash of familiar brown hair down the end of the corridor in her peripheral vision. She turned, but nothing was there. Shaking her head, she thought nothing of it and with some effort regained the happy facade she had been living behind.

"Are you okay?" Stefan murmured as they danced the final dance of the night. Everything was peaceful, dates wrapped up in each other for the traditional slow dance. Elena felt tears creeping behind her eyes at the love and concern in his voice, and felt guilty for thinking she could ever hurt him. His arms were wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair.  
>"I'm fine. Much better," the familiar lie slipped out easily before she could think about telling the truth. She tightened her hold on him and rested her head on his shoulder, wishing the despair away and hoping desperately that a solution would appear soon. As they turned in circles, she felt eyes on her once more, and felt the same feeling she had felt when by the fountain. Her head shot up, expecting nothing, and she was surprised when she saw curious dark eyes looking back at her through the window. She felt a jolt run through her, fear and excitement mixed together. Stefan was none the wiser as she gazed at the mystery person. It was dark outside, and all she could make out was brown hair and eyes, but she knew it was the same person from the woods, and most probably the one from the corridor. She squinted, trying to see, but there was a flash and the person was gone.<p>

Elena lay in her bed, wide awake and thinking of the person. It was past midnight, and she couldn't get them off her mind. She should be scared, but for some reason she sensed that they didn't mean any harm. She had realised that it was a girl – her hair was long and the features she could make out were too feminine to be a boy. Her feelings were confused, she wasn't gay, but the strange connection she felt towards this girl was too strong to ignore. She couldn't be gay. Could she? She had a boyfriend, one she loved. But there was something about this feeling that felt right. Like everything had fallen into place. She felt..._hopeful. _She longed to know this girl. To know her name, and what she wanted. She had to. She sighed, climbing out of bed and stretching.

"Something bothering you?" A voice came from the window. Elena's heart jumped and she span around, fumbling for the light switch on her bedside table. Her trembling fingers found it and turned it on, only to gasp.

"I'd introduce myself, but I think you already know who I am."

Elena was still frozen in shock. "Katherine?"

Please review! :)


	2. Feelings

Katherine smiled, her eyes twinkling in the darkness. "Hello again, Elena."

Elena was still processing that her doppelganger was standing in front of her, before it clicked. "It was you! In the woods!" She stared at her, mesmerised at how her wavy hair framed her stunning face. She was perched on the windowsill, wearing black jeans complete with military style boots, a dark top and leather jacket. She looked amazing, right up to the confident smirk plastered on her face as she took in Elena's leering.  
>"That's right, and in the mansion as well. It was easier than I thought, sneaking around past everyone who knew you. It was stupid really, but I had to see you." Her voice wavered slightly, betraying the confident, manipulative image she conveyed, and she stood up, walking closer.<p>

Everything about her screamed danger, but Elena couldn't take her eyes off of the perfection standing in front of her. She was beautiful, a living, breathing cliché. Her legs shook involuntarily from shock and gave way, sending her towards the floor, until suddenly she was in Katherine's arms, their faces inches from each other. She drew in a breath, marvelling. It was like an invisible string was binding them together.  
>Katherine grinned smugly, sensing the effect she was having on her double, and in a second they were on the bed, Katherine straddling Elena.<br>"See something you like?" She whispered seductively, her flirtatious nature surfacing.  
>Elena swallowed nervously. "What are you doing? I'm not...I have Stefan!" She felt blindly for the necklace resting on her chest – it was still there so she wasn't being compelled, what was happening to her? Why did she have these feelings? She struggled to get out off Katherine's grasp, noticing the hurt in her eyes. Katherine stood by the window, framed in the moonlight, her face full of longing and...<em>loneliness?...<em>before a cold mask replaced it and she was gone, leaving the curtains billowing behind her. "What just happened?" Elena whispered to the empty room, before sleep overtook her and she surrendered to the darkness.

Katherine sat alone in a tree opposite Elena's house. She was upset and confused – feelings she hadn't felt once since becoming a vampire. She had come to Mystic Falls intending to kill her lookalike, but when she laid eyes on her she found she couldn't destroy that fragile life. She had stood hidden in the trees, watching her fall apart in front of her eyes, and found that she actually wanted to help her, to take away the pain. It was easier than she had ever imagined, managing to get past Stefan, Damon and Caroline. Not one of them had sensed her as she followed Elena into the party, curious. It was as she watched her dance with Stefan that she realised, she _wanted _her. Not for her blood, but for her. The concept of being with another woman was not new to Katherine – being alive for hundreds of years left you with a lot of time for trying new things – but loving another person? This feeling was entirely new. She never really loved Stefan or Damon. They were her toys for a while, easily disposable, but never once had she felt such attraction to someone at first glance. The look in Elena's eyes as she struggled to get free hurt Katherine more than she would care to admit. A tear ran down her face, startling her as it landed on her hand. Anger overtook her and she dug her nails into her palm. Who was this girl, to make her feel like this? How dare she? Katherine rested her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes, her quiet sobs barely detectable from the ground below. Part of her would give anything to turn around and leave Mystic Falls behind, the other part refused to. Not without her. Without realising it, Katherine had unknowingly sealed her fate with the sleeping girl not 20 metres from her.

Elena was making breakfast in the kitchen when she felt strong arms snake around her waist and heard his soft greeting in her ear. It was three days since her meeting with Katherine, and she hadn't heard from her since, or been able to get her off of her mind. She found herself distancing from everyone she knew lately, and Stefan was no exception. His arms around her felt wrong in some way, and she stiffened before relaxing and pulling him into a hug.  
>"Hey," she said, forcing her expression into a smile. His eyes were loving, and she felt guilty and ashamed for not being a good girlfriend. He kissed her passionately, and she tried so hard to feel the way she used to, but she just couldn't. She pushed him away and took off, running out of the house and across the road.<br>"Elena!" She heard him shouting after her, confusion evident in his voice, but she didn't stop.  
>"Leave me alone, Stefan!" She cried, running faster and faster. She knew he wouldn't follow if she didn't want him to. Tears blurred her vision and she continued until she tripped over something and hit the floor, sobbing.<br>"Katherine!" She found herself calling. "Please." She looked around; she had run further than she had realised. Icy raindrops caressed her face, and she closed her eyes. "Katherine. Help me." 

The sun was hidden behind clouds, and it had begun to rain, making the air cool and forbidding in the forest. Katherine had returned to her rented house on the outskirts of town after having met Elena, finding herself unable to leave, and every day she patrolled the shadows, watching silently. She was never far away, always looking out for any danger, and she hurt in ways she didn't know she could every time she saw Stefan's obvious displays of affection towards her doppelganger. When she saw Elena flee the house one morning, she followed her, intrigued. The urge to aid her was strong when she fell, but she forced herself to stay hidden.  
>"Katherine!" She heard her cry. It shocked her to the core. She was thinking of her? What did it even mean? "Please Katherine, help me." She watched her sob, until she couldn't bear it any longer. A lot of people thought Katherine to be a bitch; selfish and uncaring, and this was true, at least it used to be until she met this one girl who she seemed incapable of hatred.<p>

"I'm here," she breathed into her hair, arms wrapping protectively around her, breathing in her sweet scent. Elena looked up, mascara running down her cheeks. Katherine caught her breath. Even when upset, she was beautiful. She supposed it a bit vain to think this, considering they were so alike, but up close there were subtle differences – she was more innocent looking, more pure.  
>Elena buried her face in Katherine's shoulder. "I'm so afraid," she whispered. She felt Katherine tense, and raised her gaze to look at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, concern, and <em>love.<em> Katherine dipped her head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
>"I'll protect you, Elena."<br>Elena reached up and brushed her lips against Katherine's hesitantly, before drawing back and looking searchingly at her. It felt right, being in her arms like this. She had tried so hard to figure out what was missing in her life, but now she didn't feel the need to anymore.  
>Katherine was silent, allowing Elena to think, but inside she was bursting with joy. She <em>kissed <em>her. That had to mean something, right? She wasn't used to this feeling of being powerless. She was always the one in control, but at the present time she was content to submit to the girl in her arms.

Elena's hand came up and stroked Katherine's face softly, before pulling her face back to hers and kissing her deeply. Katherine's tongue slipped past her lips and they battled for dominance, until Elena drew back for air. Katherine smirked. "I knew there was something about you I liked."


	3. Secrets

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

Elena woke to find a warm body snuggled into her complete with brown eyes and long brown hair. She smiled as she watched her sleep, her face perfectly content and dreaming. She didn't think she'd ever get rid of the butterflies inside whenever she realised that Katherine was hers, but she hoped that they could overcome the fear surrounding their secret relationship – fear that they would be caught out before Elena could break up with Stefan. They both knew that at the moment it was impossible for them to officially be together while Elena was still living in Mystic Falls. The only option was to get away to some place with little civilisation where they could live together in peace. Katherine had admitted to her that she was new to the idea of love – it was the first time she had ever been with someone without having an ulterior motive, and Elena believed her. She trusted her with her life. She turned over so their faces were inches apart, watching how her eyelids twitched as she slept, and suddenly all the lies and secrets seemed worth it.

"You're staring," Katherine mumbled sleepily, a smile playing at her lips. Elena grinned.  
>"Am not," she defended herself. "I'm just observing." She reached out and pushed her hair back from her face, and Katherine opened her eyes and scowled.<br>"Same thing," she muttered, leaning in for a kiss. "Good morning."  
>"It is now that you're here," Elena replied. "When did you get here?" Stefan had cooked dinner for Elena the night before, and she hadn't got back until late and fell asleep before Katherine arrived.<br>"Just past midnight," Katherine's eyes tightened as the thought of Elena and Stefan crossed her mind. She hated it, knowing that he had official claim to her girl, but she had complete faith in Elena and understood that they had to be together this way. Katherine tensed suddenly, and in a flash she was off of the bed, clutching her clothes in her smooth hands. "Stefan," she breathed, before dropping a kiss on Elena's head and disappearing out the window. Elena's smile slipped from her face as she prepared for the inevitable knock on the door.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence, watching the latest blockbuster movie at the local cinema. Stefan had decided that they would do normal couple-y things, and had surprised her with dinner and a movie. Elena was bored, and the pain in her chest at lying to him was only getting worse. That and the fact that she hadn't heard from her girlfriend since she left that morning. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she angled it away from Stefan's view as she opened the text.<p>

'I miss you.' The simple three words made her heart beat faster, and she tried to act normal, knowing that Stefan could hear it. Her fingers fumbled as she hurriedly replied. 'I miss you too x'. She could see Stefan watching her.  
>He wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on, but figured that she was still upset over the loss of her loved ones and that she was scared of Klaus. He put an arm round her, and was confused when she didn't lean in to him like she used to. Something was going on with her, but what?<p>

* * *

><p>"Well what do we have here?" Katherine span around, hearing the familiar voice. Damon stood before her, clutching a stake in his right fist and a dark expression on his face. Her mouth fell open, and for once she was at loss for words, extremely unusual for her quick-witted personality. "Come for Elena have you? I won't let you near her," he threatened, advancing.<p>

"I came back for you, Damon." Katherine thought fast, she had to get away quickly; she was supposed to meet Elena soon.  
>Damon scoffed. "Please, you don't care for anyone but yourself Katherine. I've been watching you. You're stalking her aren't you? Getting ready for the kill?" His voice was full of contempt, glaring at her.<br>"No, Damon you have it all wrong. I lo-" She began, but felt something sharp dig into her back, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Elena paced the room, worried. Katherine was over an hour late, not like her at all. She cherished every moment they spent together. Something must have happened. She checked her phone for what seemed like the thousandth time, and was again disappointed. She sat down on the bed, her head in her hands.<p>

The door burst open. Stefan stood there, a bunch of flowers in his hand. Elena forced a smile.  
>"Stefan? What are you doing here? I told you, I have to study toni..." She was cut off as he pulled her into a hug. "What's going on?"<br>"I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want to worry you, but Katherine's in town." Elena felt her stomach drop at his words. "We think she's been stalking you, but we found her before she could hurt you." He looked into her eyes, radiating relief.  
>"What? What have you done, Stefan?" She attempted to keep the fear out of her voice. What if she was dead? What if they had killed her? The tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.<br>"We've put her in the tomb, where she should have been all along. We figured death would be too easy, but its okay, you're safe. She can't get you." His thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks, concerned.  
>Elena's fear turned to anger. "I'm fine Stefan, just please, leave me alone," she couldn't look at him, afraid of him figuring out the truth, but also afraid she would do something she would regret. "It's a lot to take in; I just need some time alone."<br>Stefan nodded, understanding clear on his face, and kissed her hand before leaving. She waited until she heard his tyres squeal as he drove off before she broke down in sobs. Nothing mattered but seeing her. She grabbed a few things and ran to her car.

* * *

><p>Katherine came to on a cold, dusty floor. Her head was pounding, and she was covered in dirt. She reached into her pocket for her phone. 21.04. She was supposed to meet Elena an hour ago. Suddenly she realised what had happened, and leapt to her feet. Stefan and Damon. They must have injected her with vervain. Terror overtook her as she took in her surroundings. <em>The tomb. <em>She ran to the entrance, slamming herself into the invisible wall over and over, before she slid to the floor and cried with despair. "Elena," she whispered, her heart breaking at the thought of not seeing her. How much did Stefan and Damon know? What would they do if they found out? Katherine saw red at the thought of them hurting her, and she punched the wall in frustration, watching the cuts heal before her eyes.  
>She closed her eyes, imagining Elena's happy face, remembering the way she looked at her lovingly, how she willingly offered her blood even though Katherine refused, afraid of losing control. She saw her sad face when she had to leave, heard her whisper her name in the dark of the night. Her thoughts were interrupted by running footsteps, and she looked up to see Elena run into view.<p>

They slammed into each other with force, their lips meeting frantically as tears streamed down their faces. Elena dropped her bag as she wrapped her legs around Katherine's waist, her fingers twisting in her hair and never wanting to let go. Katherine backed down the passage, resting her on the stone ledge in the main part of the tomb, before leaning back and examining every part of her for cuts or bruises.  
>"Are you okay? Do they know?" She said urgently, satisfied with her inspection. Elena's eyes welled up, touched by her girlfriend's concern.<br>"I'm fine, and no they don't know about us. What happened?"  
>They told each other of the events that had occurred since they had been apart, and when Katherine told Elena of how they had hurt her, Elena had burst into tears and pulled her close.<br>Their emotions overcame them and their hands roamed over one another's bodies. Elena slid her hands under Katherine's shirt as they kissed, and Katherine pulled back. "Are you sure?" She whispered.  
>Elena nodded, the need clear in her eyes. "I love you."<br>Katherine's eyes widened. "I love you too." Their lips met as they shed each other of their clothing. Elena's heart raced as she took in Katherine's body, so similar yet so different to her own. She gasped as Katherine's thigh slipped between her legs. She had thought she loved Stefan, but this... This was more than she had ever dreamed of. Katherine was part of her, her soulmate. She intended on making their reunion special.


	4. Betrayal

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot! I'm not great with continuity or actually keeping things up, so sorry for not updating loads! :)**

Katherine awoke to find Elena snuggled in her arms clad in just her underwear, sleeping deeply. She smiled. She couldn't seem to stop smiling lately. Her past self would have been amazed and rather disgusted at her loving nature, but it was as if Elena was the trigger for her own humanity, something which she had missed more than she cared to admit. She stroked her hair, singing softly, basking in the afterglow of the previous night. She had never experienced anything like it; she knew she was in love. She reached for Elena's phone in the pocket of her discarded jeans, and grimaced at the amount of messages left from the Salvatore brothers, trying to ignore the pain that flashed through her every time she realised that Elena wasn't officially hers. It was morning, she would have to wake Elena soon, but at the moment she was content to watch her sleep.

Her heightened senses all of a sudden heard movement in the grounds above the tomb. In a flash she lay Elena down gently and retrieved her duffle bag from the entrance where she had dropped it the night before. Not a second later Stefan and Damon appeared, identical scowls on their faces. Katherine crouched by Elena, gently shaking her awake and putting her finger to her lips. She blinked up at her sleepily, confusion written all over her face.  
>"Katherine!" They heard Damon bark angrily. Elena's eyes widened, and Katherine motioned her to stay quiet as she walked out of the darkness into the light, her confident swagger returning. She had to admit, it was hilarious to see their faces as they realised she was only in her underwear.<br>"Something the matter boys?" She drawled, determined not to let on how terrified she was at being stuck in the tomb, or if they would detect Elena in the chamber. She leant back against the wall, stretching.  
>"What are you doing?" Damon demanded, his eyes roaming her. Katherine felt anger towards him. How dare he look at her?<br>"Is that any way to treat a lady? Sleeping, of course," she replied, smirking. Stefan raised his eyebrows in that irritating way he does.  
>"Where is Elena?" He asked. "She's not at home." His muscles were tense, showing his anxiety. Katherine weighed up her options. She couldn't let them know Elena was here, Stefan being Stefan would be the hero and enter the tomb to 'protect' her, meaning no more of their secret meetings.<br>"Lost your precious Elena already?" She tutted sarcastically. Damon clenched his fists.  
>"Relax, I haven't seen her. Why would I?" She lied, hoping desperately that Elena wouldn't make a sound. It wasn't as if they would hurt her, she was sure of that, but it would screw up any chance of Katherine ever getting out.<br>Stefan stared into her eyes, before stepping back and nudging his brother. "She's telling the truth, let's get out of here. We need to find her."  
>Katherine almost laughed at how easy it was to fool them, even after all this time. They gave her warning glances as they left, meaning to intimidate her, and she waited only long enough to hear their footsteps disappear before she was back at her double's side.<p>

"What did they want?" Elena asked gruffly, still not having woken up fully. Katherine blinked, before remembering Elena was human and didn't possess the listening skills of a vampire like herself. She swiftly explained, noticing the light in her eyes fade as she realised the extent of her deceit.  
>"Katherine..." Her lip trembled and a tear rolled down her cheek. Katherine held her close to her chest, stroking her hair. "What am I going to do?" She heard her whisper. Katherine could feel the insecurities inside her rising to the surface. Elena would leave her in the end, she knew it. A life being with a vampire wouldn't be easy, but to be with a vampire identical to yourself? It would be impossible for them to live a normal life without people noticing.<br>"You don't have to do this Elena." With some effort Katherine hid her emotions, wanting to give Elena every opportunity to make her own decision. "I won't blame you for wanting to go back to them."  
>Elena's jaw dropped, and she punched Katherine's shoulder in frustration. Katherine flinched, it didn't hurt of course but it surprised her. "I love you! What can I do to make you see that? I love you!" Elena hissed. "I don't want to be with Stefan, or Damon. I just want you." Her eyes were wide, and Katherine saw nothing but honesty reflected back at her.<br>"I'm sorry; it's just hard for me to believe that you want me after everything I've done to hurt people in my life." She bit her lip.  
>Elena visibly softened and reached out to stroke her face. "That's in the past, Katherine. I'm not worried about how you were then. I'm interested in how you are <em>now, <em>and I love you."

* * *

><p>"You know Stefan, we're going to need a new carpet with all that pacing you're doing. Can you just sit down? It's incredibly annoying." Damon drawled, stretching out on the sofa and drinking lazily from a blood bag.<br>"Why would she ask that Damon? Why would Elena, knowing full well what that bitch did to us, ask for Katherine to be released?" Stefan set his jaw and continued his pacing. Elena had rung him earlier from Bonnie's house and had been distant and cold. "It's not like her Damon. I know she had been to the tomb, I could smell it, but why would she lie? Katherine has obviously compelled her, but how? She has the necklace. Damon we need to finish her."  
>"As much as I love my name, it's getting a tad repetitive when you keep going on and on, so would you PLEASE shut up?" Damon set down the now empty blood bag and got to his feet. "Oh, and for your information little brother, it was <em>your <em>smart idea to put her in the tomb in the first place, where we can't get in, so how do you propose we 'finish her'?" He mocked.  
>Stefan pinned his brother against the wall, growling. Damon flipped him and gripped his throat. His eyes narrowed. "Don't ever, ever do that again. Just remember, I'm stronger than you little brother." He dropped Stefan to the floor, and exited out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena dropped her keys on the table before opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. As she shut the door Damon appeared behind it, scowling.<br>"Damon! Why do you all do that?" She gasped. He remained silent, glaring at her. She had a suspicion his mood was to do with her plea to release Katherine. Sighing, she put the water bottle back and began to trek upstairs. "Fine, Damon. Don't talk. It's not like I'm a mind reader or anything."  
>He appeared suddenly in front of her. "What was that stunt you pulled earlier? I'm not stupid Elena; I know you weren't at Bonnie's when we were looking for you." His eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes boring into hers.<br>"Damon, what are you talking about? How dare you even acc-"  
>He gripped her arm firmly, and pushed the hair away from her neck and stopped short when he saw the necklace resting on her chest. Elena pushed him off of her. "Damon! What are you doing? You're hurting me."<br>"The necklace. You've been wearing it all day?" He asked, his voice even. Elena nodded. "You went to see Katherine." It wasn't a question.  
>Elena sighed. "Yes. I wanted to...meet her. Also, I felt sorry for her." She ducked her head, waiting for Damon's reaction.<br>"You felt sorry for her? Elena, after everything she's _done _to us? To me? To Stefan?" His voice was incredulous.  
>"Yes! And you know why? I don't believe in blaming people for past mistakes. You didn't even give her a chance! You just assumed that she was here to hurt people! Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and I'd like you to leave." She knew she couldn't keep this up for long without Damon getting suspicious. She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs, retreating into the privacy of her room.<br>"This isn't over Elena!" She heard faintly, hearing the door slam.  
>She collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She couldn't keep up this double life with Katherine and the Salvatores. Something had to give, and soon.<p> 


	5. Pain

The sun was rising over the trees as Elena slammed the door of her car and wearily began to trudge towards the front door of yet another house. The curtain twitched as she reached the step, and she hammered on the door, all patience gone. She'd been driving all night, searching all the addresses Katherine had given her.  
>"Who's there?" A voice asked assertively from behind the door.<br>"I'm looking for Lucy." Elena spoke without hope in her voice. There was silence behind the door.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Elena. Elena Gilbert. I'm here on behalf of Katherine Pierce." The door abruptly swung open to reveal a tanned young woman standing there with her hands on her hips.  
>"And what exactly would Katherine want with me? Didn't she go to kill you?"<br>This was news to Elena, but she brushed it aside. "I need your help. She needs your help," she whispered, crossing her fingers. "The Salvatores have put her in the tomb." Her voice cracked.  
>Lucy sighed, and moved aside. "You'd better come in. I'm not helping with anything until I know what the hell is going on."<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later Lucy stood by the window, watching the sleeping girl curled up on the sofa in front of her. Elena had ended up in sobs as she relayed the story, before crying herself to sleep in Lucy's arms. She hoped desperately that Katherine's feelings for Elena were real and not for an ulterior motive, for Elena's sake. In all the years she had known Katherine, however, she had not once failed in her plans to murder another person, so maybe it was true. Katherine was in love. Lucy felt her heart twinge in slight jealousy. She had had feelings for Katherine in the past, how could she not? She was beautiful, and once you gained her trust she had an amazing personality. But Katherine wasn't one to settle down. Until now, it seemed.<p>

She quietly moved around the house, packing the things she would need in order to break Katherine out of the tomb, and prepared something for Elena to eat before waking her. She took notice of the way her eyes darted around in fear before realising and gaining composure.  
>Lucy smiled warmly at her. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>The drive back to Mystic Falls was long and silent; Elena worrying about Katherine and Lucy watching her curiously out of the corner of her eye. The resemblance to Katherine was striking – but her personality was very different. She was selfless, she had sensed that the second she laid eyes on her, and she cared deeply for the people she loved.<br>They parked on the road near to the tomb, and Elena jumped out immediately, hurrying off into the woods. Lucy followed swiftly and in no time they were in the shallow pit where the tomb was located.  
>Elena called Katherine's name, and Lucy watched with wide eyes.<br>A bare foot appeared out of the darkness, covered in dirt and mud. The shadows appeared to rise up her skinny leg as she stepped forwards. She was dressed in a shirt and jeans, and her hair was bedraggled. Mascara was streaked down her face, and Lucy was shocked to realise she had been crying. What had happened to her, to make her lose control?  
>Elena ran into her arms, and they clutched at each other tightly. Lucy looked on, finally realising that it was true. Katherine, her partner in crime, a manipulative bitch at times, was in love. With her human doppelganger.<br>She suddenly realised Katherine was watching her, and she coughed, embarrassed at being caught staring. "How did they even get you in here?" She asked, incredulous. After all, it _was_ Katherine.  
>"Vervain," she muttered, her hands tangled in Elena's hair. "Are you going to just stand there all day or are you actually going to release me from here?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.<br>Lucy chuckled. "Of course," she said, setting the book down and preparing for the spell performed by Bonnie and her Grandmother a year ago.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<br>"Elena, I'm fine, honestly." Katherine traced her fingers along Elena's jaw and pressed her lips to hers. "I'm out of the tomb, I'm fine."  
>Lucy had disappeared back to her home shortly after releasing Katherine, afraid of the Salvatores reaction. Katherine and Elena had gone back to the house Katherine still had on lease, and now they were curled up in the bed.<br>"I never want to lose you again Katherine." Elena whispered, feeling the stress of the last few days creep up on her. A tear ran down her cheek.  
>"Lena look at me." Elena managed a small smile at the nickname and lifted her head.<br>"Everything is okay now, thanks to you, and you didn't lose me technically. You'll never lose me, I love you." Katherine spoke with complete honesty.  
>"But what about Stefan? Damon? What are we going to do Katherine? I can't go on like this, pretending, and you know they'll never accept us. They'll think you compelled me, they'll never let us see each other!"<br>"Then we'll leave. Okay? I'll never let anything happen to you Elena." Her thumbs wiped the tears from Elena's face, and she kissed her with such intensity that she was left breathless. She tucked Elena into her body protectively, feeling her heartbeat increase with her sobs, and turned off the light. "It's okay," she whispered into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke suddenly, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything was silent; the moonlight shining through the window, yet something had caused her to wake. She listened intently, and heard the faint crackle of leaves outside in the woods. She slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Elena, and crept to the window. More rustling. A twig snapped. Her fists clenched, her natural protectiveness over her girlfriend rising. She pulled the blanket more securely over Elena's still sleeping form, and made sure to lock the bedroom door before climbing out of the window onto the sloping roof and crouching in the shadows on the edge.<br>Silence. A flash of brown hair. Katherine's eyes narrowed. Stefan. But where was Damon?  
>Something slammed into her from behind, propelling her forwards and onto the ground below. Snarling, she twisted and lunged for the other Salvatore. He danced out of her way, that annoying smirk already present on his face. Katherine spun, sensing Stefan's onslaught, and kicked him square in the jaw. He merely brushed her foot aside and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. Damon's arm snaked around her neck, tightening.<br>"How did you get out of the tomb? Answer me!" He growled, scowling. Katherine kept her mouth shut, choking. Damon released his hold slightly.  
>"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Katherine braced herself for their rage.<br>"What have you done with Elena? We know you have her." Damon hissed in her ear, yanking her head back by her hair.  
>"Screw you." Katherine spoke evenly, maintaining composure.<br>Stefan met Damon's eyes for a moment, and he threw her flat on the ground, leaning over her. Damon pulled something out of his pocket and rested the tip on her chest. Katherine felt sick. This was it. After all these years taunting them, being in control, she had no more tricks up her sleeve. She was going to die. Her heart ached at the thought of them finding Elena, peacefully sleeping alone inside, and then ached even more at the thought of Elena finding her body. _This can't happen.  
><em>As the dark-haired vampire raised the stake, she stared up at the moon, determined to show no sign of weakness.

"STOP!"  
>A shill cry pierced the air. The brothers paused in shock, staring at something behind Katherine. Elena stood there in a shirt she borrowed from Katherine, her eyes wide and panicked. "Please, you can't do this."<br>Katherine froze, hearing her footsteps walk closer. She had to play this carefully. In a flash she was on her feet, balanced on her toes as she waited for the imminent attack. But none came. They were still staring at Elena, who was staring at Katherine.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked softly, gazing into the vampire's eyes. Katherine nodded, moving to stand at her side. She desperately wanted to hold her hand and take her to safety, but she knew Elena was in control of the situation.<br>"Elena? What the hell is going on? Why are you siding with that bitch?" Damon glared at Katherine, his grip tightening on the stake just moments ago he about to drive into her heart.  
>"I won't let you hurt her." Elena spoke evenly and firmly.<br>"Elena you've been compelled," Stefan murmured. Elena shook her head defiantly, trembling.  
>Katherine could hear her heart beating fast, and wanted nothing more to wrap her up in her arms and shield her.<br>Damon choked out a laugh. "I'd say there was too much talking going on here." He lunged for Katherine, his fist rising back as he prepared to sink the stake deep in Katherine's chest.  
>"No!" Elena shrieked, throwing herself in front of Katherine's immobile form. Damon faltered, his gaze darkening.<br>"Move out of the way Elena," he growled. Katherine stood still, not knowing how far Elena was prepared to go with the truth, but ready to move her out of harm's way if necessary.  
>"No." Elena growled back at him. Stefan hovered behind his brother, his rage for Katherine battling with his concern for his love.<br>"Elena please, don't get involved with this. You don't know her – she's the definition of evil."  
>Elena shook her head stubbornly, feeling behind her and grasping Katherine's hand. Katherine squeezed it comfortingly. "I...I love her."<br>The stake hit the ground. Katherine sucked in a breath.  
>Betrayal washed across their faces. "What?"<br>"I love her."  
>Damon took a step towards them, his fists clenching. In a flash Katherine had Elena against the wall of the house, standing in front of her protectively.<br>Stefan's mouth dropped open. "Elena?"  
>"Stefan, please. Just go," she said, the tears threatening to spill over at the hurt on their faces.<br>He nodded slowly, grabbing Damon's arm and moving back into the darkness of the woods.

"This isn't over Katherine!" Damon's cry echoed into the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all the reviews :)<br>and once again, I apologise for my lack of updates!**


	6. Anger

**I really am awful with updating...sorry! Definitely won't be updating for a while – have exams and things. Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews/favourites etc. It means so much!**

_Click._

Elena turned the key in the lock, cautiously pushing the front door open to be met by darkness. She crept inside. It had been two days since the confrontation with the Salvatore brothers, and she had spent it curled up with Katherine and trying to forget the hurt look on their faces. She didn't doubt her love for Katherine, not in the slightest, but it still hurt her to know that she had caused them pain. Now she had calmed down, and decided to return home. Katherine had wanted to accompany her, but she had declined, knowing that she would have to tell Jeremy before someone else could.

She pushed the door shut, and turned towards the stairs. The light flicked on, and she froze. Jeremy sat there, staring at her. She smiled warily.

"Hey Jeremy, what are you still doing up?" She asked, inching towards the stairs.  
>"Waiting for you," he replied, his voice even.<p>

"You didn't have to do that, Jeremy! I'm quite tired, so I'm going to head on up to bed." Elena reached the bottom step and began to climb up.

"_Katherine_?"  
>The whisper caused her to pause. "Wha...what?" She stuttered.<p>

"You are in love with _Katherine?"_

She swallowed and turned to face her brother.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Jeremy. I never planned for this all to happen. I-"

"Have you forgotten what she's done?" Jeremy demanded. "What about Stefan?"  
>"She's changed Jeremy. Anyway, you've never met her! You only know what Stefan and Damon have told you." Elena's eyes flashed with anger. "As for Stefan, I never meant to hurt him. I'd never mean to hurt any of you."<br>"I don't like it Elena. I don't like her." He said, clenching his jaw.

"I don't want to fight with you Jeremy, but you can't make me choose. If you can't accept us, then...then I will leave!" Elena's voice trembled but she held her head high and continued up the stairs.  
>"It's just her, Elena. Not your relationship. I don't care who you are with, just not her." The front door slammed as Jeremy left the house.<p>

Elena collapsed in tears outside her room, shaking. Soft arms wound around her, and she buried her face into Katherine's shoulder as she sobbed. "I couldn't just leave you," Katherine whispered.

Elena tightened her hold. "I don't care what he says Kat. I don't care what anyone says. I love you."

* * *

><p>"Elena!"<br>Elena sucked in a breath, before folding her arms protectively across her chest and turning to face Caroline. "Hey."

"What the hell, Elena? You're dating Katherine? Your identical vampire evil twin?" Her eyebrows were drawn together in a puzzled frown.

"Yes, I am dating Katherine. No, she's not evil. Seriously Caroline, I've had enough with everyone hating me for who I love, so spare me the lecture and just let me go home," her voice dropped to a whisper as she felt the lump in her throat rise. She had made the choice to come to school in an attempt to avoid Alaric's disapproval and ended up hiding out in the changing rooms all day after a particularly hurtful burst of anger from Damon, so all she felt like doing was calling Katherine and leaving for good.

Caroline's gaze softened as she noticed how fragile her friend was feeling. She reached out tentatively and rubbed her arm. "Hey, it's okay. I was just wondering what's going on with you. You act weird, disappear for a few days and then turn up dating a vampire, who's a girl. I'm just concerned."

Elena blinked away the tears. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you Elena, why would you think that?"  
>"Everyone hates me. Jeremy, Alaric...and I've hurt Stefan and Damon so much."<p>

"I'm sure they don't Elena. But they will all be hurt, and confused. Just give them time okay? I'm on my way home, do you want a lift?" Caroline asked gently.

Elena shook her head. "No its okay, I have a ride."  
>Caroline nodded and began to walk to her car.<p>

"Caroline?" Elena called. Caroline turned.

"Thank you."

The blonde vampire smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Katherine watched the exchange from the car parked on the edge of the lot. It pained her to see how much their relationship was affecting Elena. Maybe it would be best for her if Katherine just left. It would hurt her, certainly, and she'd never truly leave. She'd just stay in the shadows, watching over her as she continued with her life.<p>

Her thoughts were broken as the car door opened and Elena climbed in. She leaned over and kissed Katherine deeply. "I missed you," she breathed, before noticing her girlfriend's sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Would you be happier if I left?" Katherine asked quietly, looking at her hands.

Elena sighed, and climbed over to straddle the vampire. The windows were tinted so she was confident they couldn't be watched. Gently she took her face in her hands and tilted it up so that Katherine would have to look at her. "Katherine. I love you. Sure, it upsets me that I've hurt people, and it upsets me that some of my friends, my own _brother_, hates what we have, but if they can't accept it, so be it. I want you. I love you. I never, ever want you to leave. Okay?" Katherine nodded, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Katherine set the plates of pasta down on the table proudly. "My lady," she smirked. "Dinner is served."<p>

Elena nodded her approval. "Very polite!" She took a seat opposite the vampire, and tried to act normal. They ate in silence until Katherine set her fork down abruptly.

"Lena, what's wrong?" She asked, worried. "Is it about the others?"

"No. I mean yes, partly, but that's not it."

"Then what?" Katherine probed gently. "You can talk to me about anything."

"It's just, what Jeremy said. And Stefan and Damon. About you being an evil person. And then Lucy, she...she said you were going to kill me." Elena's voice wavered and she stared downwards.

Katherine was silent. "Do you believe them?"

"I...I don't know." Elena admitted.

"You don't know? I am your _girlfriend _Elena. Does that not mean anything to you?" Katherine raised her voice in anger and stood up.

Elena cowered against the seat. "Of course it does! But you haven't told me anything about you!"

Katherine softened. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's not fair to take it out on you." She sat back down in her chair. "Elena, before I met you I was a completely different person. I was a killer. A murderer. It's in my nature to be one, as a vampire. I have spent my entire life running from the man that killed my entire family. Klaus. I know this is no excuse for my actions, and I'm not proud of what I've done in the past. I learnt to be manipulative to achieve my goals, and I stopped at nothing. Yes, I did come to Mystic Falls to kill you, Elena. For no reason other than my own selfish intentions. I wanted Stefan and Damon all to myself, and I knew they would never even look at me while they had you. But when I saw you, everything changed. It was like a sudden realisation of the world, of my life. I found myself wanting to protect you, to love you, to keep you safe. Elena, I would never, _ever _hurt you. You know that, right?" She looked up to see tears running down Elena's face. "Elena? I'm sorry. I swear I've changed. It's in the past."

Elena took a deep breath. "It's okay Katherine. It doesn't matter to me what you were like in your past. It only matters what you are like now. I just wanted to know, so that nothing anyone said could ever shock me. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you with my life." She stood and walked around the table to Katherine and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being honest with me," she whispered.

Katherine held her tight, and blinked away the tears, clearing her throat. "I think I'm going to go and have a shower, want to join me?" She asked.

Elena grinned. "I'd love to, but I'm going to finish my dinner after all the effort you made, and then clear it away. I'll see you upstairs in a bit?"

Katherine nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek and disappearing upstairs. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders – as though telling Elena about her past had wiped her conscience clean. She hummed to herself as she washed her hair, thinking about the brunette downstairs. Maybe they could go on a trip, she thought. Elena had been through so much lately, it would be good for her to have a break. She finished rinsing her hair, and stepped out of the shower, towelling herself dry and slipping into her pyjamas. She opened the door to the bathroom, and paused, listening intently. Something was wrong. It was too quiet.

"Elena?" She called. Silence. "Elena?" She tried to keep the panic out of her voice. She checked all the rooms upstairs before running downstairs. Something was definitely wrong. The plates still sat on the table, Elena's was unchanged. "Lena?" She called desperately. She sniffed the air. Someone had been here. She caught site of a note sitting on the table. She snatched it up. _You were a fool to think you could escape me Katerina. –K._

Katherine's heart dropped. "No," she whispered. She flew to the door, and ran out into the rain.

She screamed into the empty night. "ELENA!"

**I have a few ideas about where I am going from here, but any suggestions would be welcome! **

**Follow me on tumblr – flyingsquirrelsforever ! x**


	7. Danger

**AN – I'm going back on what I said at the beginning of the first chapter – Klaus is an original vampire!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Stefan, will you quit with the pacing? You're starting to make me dizzy." Damon drawled in annoyance. "It's all your fault – you let her go." He took a sip of his drink.

"I had to Damon. I have to let her make her own decisions. If she wants Katherine, so be it. But it doesn't mean I have to like it." Stefan's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

Damon smirked. "If you think about it, it's actually kinda amusing. How many women in our lifetimes have we fought over, Stefan? Two. They both chose you at first, and now they are dating each other. It really is quite fun-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Stefan snapped, finally giving in and collapsing in the chair. "And since when are you all okay with it?"

"Since I decided to play her at her own game," the dark haired vampire replied. "She'll come back running soon enough."

Stefan's phone rang, and he lunged across the room to get it. "Hello?" He said eagerly. His jaw tensed. "Katherine?"

* * *

><p>Katherine ran to the road, still calling out for Elena. She sniffed the air, but all she could smell was the rain pattering down. She caught sight of something shiny on the ground. Elena's necklace. Quickly she made a decision, and found a contact on her phone. Her thumb hovered over the call button, before she thought how scared Elena must be and pressed it.<br>"Hello?" Stefan's voice was heard over the phone.  
>"Stefan, you have to help me." Katherine spoke fast, but was cut off.<p>

"Katherine? Why should I help you?" Hurt was clear in his tone.

"It's Elena. Klaus has her Stefan. He must have tracked us here. I...I need your help. I need to find her." Tears ran down her face. "Please Stefan. Bonnie won't help me if I ask. I need you to ask her to track her."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone.

"Please." Katherine's voice cracked.

"I'll ask Bonnie to meet us here." Stefan said, and the phone went dead.

Katherine breathed out shakily, pocketing her phone. She jumped in the car and took off towards the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

><p>Dust was everywhere, thick and foul smelling. Elena coughed and struggled to breathe. There was a sharp pain in her head and she attempted to lift her hand up, but found it was tied down. She blinked and the room slowly came into focus. She was strapped to a chair facing out of the window looking over a lake. There was no glass in the pane, just bars, and she shivered in the night air. She glanced down and gasped at the blood on her shirt. She followed its trail, and figured it must come from the pain in her head.<p>

The moon was high in the sky, and silence was everywhere. Elena strained against the ropes binding her, and began to panic when she couldn't free herself. What happened? The last thing she remembered was sitting down at the table, then a pain at the back of her head and everything went black. She thought of Kat – she must be so worried, and tears sprung to her eyes. Would they ever get to live their lives in peace?

"Hello?" She called softly. Her voice grew stronger. "Help! Can anyone hear me?"  
>"Nobody will come." A smooth voice came from the darkness behind her chair. Elena twisted her head in alarm, trying to see the speaker. "We're all alone out here." A figure moved into view. She strained her eyes, trying to see past the darkness.<p>

He came closer. He was dressed in a pale grey suit, and had stubble covering his chin. His eyes were a piercing mix of blue and green, and they glittered dangerously in the moonlight. "You must excuse me. You must think I am so rude, for not introducing myself. My name is Klaus." Elena's heart jumped, and he grinned. "I'd shake your hand, but I see you are a bit...tied up at the moment." He laughed at his own joke, and Elena forced herself to hold her head high.

"What do you want with me?" She asked defiantly.

* * *

><p>The door flew open with a crash, and Damon dropped the stake he was holding. "Why, Katherine, why don't you come into our home?" He asked sarcastically as she walked in.<p>

Her eyes scanned the room. "Where's Bonnie?" She asked urgently. Her lips were drawn in a frown, and she was fiddling with a necklace in her right hand.

"She's on her way; she'll be here soon with Jeremy." Stefan spoke hurriedly. "We need his blood to track Elena," he added, seeing Katherine's confused face. He noticed what she was clutching in her hand. "Is that..?"

"Her necklace," Katherine whispered, holding it tighter, and with that Stefan realised.

"You're really in love with her," he breathed, watching how her eyes crinkled at the corners.

She nodded, and turned away as the lump in her throat rose. A tear ran down her cheek. A hand touched her shoulder gently and she turned to see Stefan standing there with nothing but concern on his face. "If she really loves you, then I won't stand in your way." He said softly. "My only wish is that she is safe and happy, and if she loves you then so be it."  
>A small smile graced Katherine's lips. "You don't know how happy she will be to hear you say that." She replied.<p>

Damon scoffed. "If she lives. If we actually manage to stop with this crap and find her. In love? She's known you how long? Does she actually know about your evil past? About what a bitch you were?"

"Damon." Stefan warned, but Katherine cut him off.

"We will find her." Katherine spoke with conviction. "And yes, she knows everything, and we love each other. We don't have to prove that to you of all people." She scowled.

A car pulled up outside, and Damon was at the door in a flash. "Finally," he muttered.

Bonnie walked in with Jeremy. Katherine watched hesitantly. She knew that Elena hadn't had a chance to speak with Bonnie yet about their relationship. Bonnie pulled a few items out of her bag and started to lay them out on the table. "I don't know you, Katherine, so I won't judge. But just know this, you ever hurt Elena and you will have me to answer to. Got it?" Bonnie spoke facing the table but directed it towards the double of her best friend.

Katherine walked towards her cautiously. "I'd never hurt Elena. I love her."

Bonnie turned and gazed into Katherine's eyes, seeing the honesty. She gave a short nod and smiled.

Jeremy made a disgusted sound and she wrinkled her nose. "Jeremy shut up and give me your hand." She ordered.

* * *

><p>Elena shifted in the chair and moaned at the sudden pain that rose in her arm. Klaus had refused to answer her question, and demonstrated his strength by delicately snapping a bone in her left arm. Elena felt sick just thinking about it, and each movement she made brought on a fresh wave of nausea. Klaus had disappeared shortly after, and Elena could tell several hours had passed when the rising sun blinded her. Her face was streaked with tears, and her throat was dry. The only thought that kept her going through the pain was the knowledge that Katherine would keep looking for her, but she was afraid of what would happen to her girlfriend if she did. She knew from long nights spent talking with her that she had been on the run from Klaus for years, and it was obvious that Klaus had taken her as bait to lure the vampire out. Part of her was desperate to see her face, but the other wished for Katherine to leave her and stay free from the feared original.<p>

She drifted in and out of consciousness, drowsy from the pain and from the loss of blood from her head wound. She'd been released briefly to go to the bathroom ("Don't want you soiling my lovely home!" Klaus had said with a chuckle), and given a few sips of water, but other than that she was left alone. She knew it wouldn't last, that soon he would be in to question her or torture her, but for the moment she allowed herself to relax, reminding herself that the longer he left her alone the greater the chance she could be found. She had figured out where she was once the sun rose, illuminating the familiar roof of her parents' lake house across the water. It was quite clever of Klaus, to pick somewhere relatively close to home, for she knew that if Katherine got the help of the Salvatore brothers they never look somewhere so obvious.

Her eyes began to close once more, and she drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Katherine watched as the droplets of blood slowly moved across the map. It crossed the town, and settled on a small settlement to the other side of the lake. Stefan made a sound of surprise, and she looked up.<p>

"It's opposite her parents' lake house." He said. "We can go there first and see if we can see anything."  
>Katherine looked down, realising how little she knew about her girlfriend, and the tears resurfaced. She mentally shook herself. Since when was she so emotional? She was known throughout the world as someone to be feared, someone who always won her battles, but she had been reduced to a sentimental, fragile, caring person. All because of one girl. Elena. She wouldn't change anything for the world though. She wasn't stupid. She knew this was all part of Klaus' plan to finally capture, torture and kill her. But that was a risk she would willingly take. If it meant Elena was left alone, she'd gladly give herself up. She suddenly realised Stefan was talking to her.<p>

"Katherine? I said we're all going to go to the lake house, are you coming?"

She shot him a scornful look. "Of course." She replied.

* * *

><p>They snuck through the bushes surrounding the rear garden of the house. Damon had suggested they leave the car a few miles back in case Klaus was watching, and they had all taken the long trek to reach Elena's parents' house. Stefan bent down to retrieve the key from underneath the mat, and Katherine attempted to swallow the sudden jealously that rose within her. He crossed the threshold into the kitchen, and Bonnie followed him. Jeremy had been ordered to stay home in case of any calls from Klaus. Damon gestured sweetly at Katherine to go in first, and she glared before attempting to enter. She slammed into what seemed like an invisible wall, and she groaned softly. "Stefan." She whispered. He turned back, and his face fell at the realisation that she and his brother would not be able to enter the house. "This is a good sign," he smiled. "It means she's still alive." He motioned above his head, and they both nodded and disappeared from sight.<p>

Bonnie frowned. "Where are they going?" She asked. Stefan shushed her by putting a finger to his lips.

"We don't know how close Klaus is," he murmured. "They've gone up to the roof to keep watch. There's a small balcony up there." He beckoned to her to follow him.

Katherine sat on the roof in the morning light, clutching the necklace in one hand and some binoculars Bonnie had found in the other. She found a small house nestled away in the trees opposite.

"Guys," she whispered. "Over there."

She quickly scanned the house. There were four windows, three broken and smashed, and the other replaced by bars. She lingered the binoculars on it, knowing that if Elena was there that is where she would be.

"Bonnie, adjust them for me would you?" She asked quietly. Bonnie twisted the dial and passed them back, and Katherine let out a small sob.

"I can see her."


	8. Heartache

Bonnie's hand rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "What do you see?" She whispered.

Damon had moved a short distance away in an attempt to get signal to call Jeremy, and Stefan was on his way to Katherine's home to fetch her weapon she had acquired to use against Klaus in case he ever found her. Katherine strained her eyes through the binoculars.  
>"She's sitting in a chair." She murmured. Her breath hitched.<p>

"What?" Bonnie asked in alarm.  
>"I think she's awake," Katherine wanted nothing more than to go to her girlfriend, but she knew they had to plan her rescue carefully. She watched as Elena moved her head slowly. It was not yet light enough for her to make out her face clearly, but she could still see the grimace of pain. "She's hurt."<br>Bonnie sighed in frustration. "I wish my eyes were good enough to see her."  
>Katherine continued to watch Elena, and her heart swelled when she seemed to look straight at her.<p>

Stefan popped his head out of the window that served as an entrance to the sloping roof, holding up a dagger and a small pot of ash.  
>"Let's do this."<p>

* * *

><p>Elena groaned as her surroundings slowly came into focus. She must have been sleeping for only a short time, for it was not much lighter outside. She winced as she jolted her arm, and her head throbbed painfully. She squinted outside, and gazed at the roof of her parents' house in the distance wistfully. If only she could escape and make it that far, Klaus shouldn't be able to enter. There was a slight movement on the roof, and she strained her eyes as much as they would allow her. Everything was still again, and she relaxed in defeat. She was all alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Katherine landed softly on her toes at the side of the house. She crept softly through the woods, jumping from tree to tree when necessary. A hand grabbed her arm and she turned, fangs out.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon hissed. "You're supposed to be waiting for us! And we have the dagger! If it works like you claim, how were you planning to save Elena without it?"  
>Stefan appeared behind him, and set Bonnie down on the ground.<br>Katherine scowled. "You were taking too long! I don't have time for this! And it does work; do you think I would have risked my life in order to get it if it didn't?"

"You need us!" Damon argued.

Bonnie stepped closer and the two vampires dropped to the ground in agony. She relaxed her gaze and they gasped. "We don't have time for arguing. We have to save Elena." She said firmly.

Katherine nodded swiftly at her and continued picking her way through the trees.

"Remind me why we brought you?" She heard Damon complain to the witch, and his whimper that followed.

"Stop messing around!" Stefan ordered.

* * *

><p>Elena jumped as Klaus appeared by her side. She swallowed and tried to maintain composure.<p>

"What do you want?" She demanded. He grinned, raising his eyebrows.  
>"My friends have informed me of a little rescue party heading this way. Consisting of the witch, the Salvatore brothers and, oh yes. Your...<em>girlfriend<em>." He laughed, clapping his hands. Elena's heart clenched.

"_No,_" she whispered.

Klaus' smile grew bigger. "After I kill your friends, I will make you watch as I kill her, and then I will kill you," he said gleefully.

"Don't you dare touch her." She growled. "Kill me, but leave them alone."

Klaus' face changed to mock confusion. "But why, Elena? It'll be so much fun!"

Elena spat at him, and his eyes darkened.

* * *

><p>Stefan froze, motioning for the others to stop.<p>

Dark shapes flew overhead and smashed into Katherine, who was in front. With a cry she dropped to the ground, rolling, and easily snapped the neck of one of the men before moving onto another. Bonnie whirled and the two behind her dropped to the floor in agony, and the Salvatore's split up to help. Once every attacker had been laid to rest with a branch sticking out of their chest, the four moved on, checking every so often for any threat.

"Who were those guys?" Bonnie panted, stumbling along.

"Hybrids." Katherine replied shortly. "Klaus' army as such. He never goes anywhere without back up."

Damon groaned. "Do you think we got them all?"  
>"I think we got most of them. There will be a few guarding the house, but he's not very smart when it comes to strategies."<br>"How do you know so much about him?" Bonnie asked. Katherine stopped.

"I've spent my entire life running from him. The best way to hide from someone is to always know where they are." She said softly.  
>Stefan coughed. "Sorry to interrupt the trip down memory lane, but I think we're nearly there."<p>

They stopped, listening intently.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"  
>"Klaus," Katherine breathed.<p>

Stefan lunged for her arm, but missed and she disappeared towards the house.

"Katherine, no!"

* * *

><p>Klaus slapped her round the face, and Elena gasped. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed at her.<p>

Her eyes grew wide with terror. He grabbed her left arm and she whimpered in pain as he lifted her up. He grabbed her head roughly, and tilted it back. Veins appeared around his eyes, red and menacing.

"Goodbye, Elena. I'll just have to use your body as bait." He sunk his teeth into her neck.

Elena cried out, and attempted to get free, but her hands were still tied to the chair. She slowly felt herself losing consciousness.  
>"I love you Katherine," she whispered as her eyes closed.<p>

The door flew open and banged against the wall, and Klaus was knocked away from her. She slumped back into the chair. Cool fingers stroked her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." The voice was choked with emotion. Elena opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, except for the dazzling brown eyes gazing into hers. Her hands were freed and the rope bounding her feet sliced away. She managed a small smile, before the beauty in front of her was dragged away.  
>Elena blinked rapidly, as she looked around, searching. Klaus stood over Katherine, stake clutched in his hand.<br>"NO!" Elena screamed. She stood up, only to collapse on the floor. Through her tears she saw Klaus raise the stake, his boot holding his victim down.

Katherine turned her head slightly and met Elena's heartbroken face. "I love you," she mouthed. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too," Elena mouthed back. "Always." The room seemed to spin madly as the stake came down towards Katherine's heart. Elena went deaf, hearing nothing but her racing heart. The only thing clear was the love in Katherine's eyes as she refused to give Klaus the satisfaction of her begging for her life.

There was a shout, and Klaus slumped, off balance. The stake pierced Katherine's shoulder, and she cried out in agony. Klaus straightened up in annoyance and reached around to pull out the shard of wood from his back. Another flew into his arm, and he turned towards the door, snarling. Katherine removed the stake from her shoulder, and crawled towards Elena whilst the original's attention was elsewhere. She slipped her hands underneath her and lifted her up, cradling her towards her chest. Another stake flew into the room at Klaus, and he screamed with rage. He yanked it out and vanished into the hallway. Katherine took hold of the bars at the window and bent them apart with ease. "Close your eyes," she whispered into Elena's hair. Elena did as she asked, and felt the wind against her face as Katherine jumped.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked arrogantly down the stairs. He heard the doppelgangers make their escape, but he wasn't worried. He'd deal with them later. "I know you're there!" He called. "You might want to come out; I'll make your death less painless!" Bonnie appeared from the kitchen. Klaus scoffed.<p>

"You. Really? Are they that pathetic that they're going to let a mortal being fight me _alone_?" Bonnie levelled her gaze on him.  
>"This is for Katherine," she said. Klaus clutched at his head in agony, crouching on the floor, before straightening up and smirking.<br>"I've been around thousands of years Bonnie. That's just not going to work this time." He chuckled.  
>"For Katherine? Why do you want to defend that bitch? I thought Elena was your friend."<br>"She is," Bonnie said, holding her head high. "That's for Elena." She pointed behind him.

He turned as Stefan drove the dagger through his chest. His eyes widened in surprise.

"How-" He managed to gasp, before his face turned grey and he dropped like a stone.

Damon stepped out from behind his brother, and grinned, leaning down to retrieve the dagger.  
>"No!" Stefan grabbed his arm. "Katherine said that the only way it would work is if it stayed in."<br>Damon paused. "So basically, what you're saying is, our safety from Klaus is relying on us keeping that dagger in his heart...a dagger that could be removed at any time by anyone?"  
>Stefan nodded. "We can lock him up, let's just get out of here. And we should probably get rid of the dead hybrids outside."<p>

Damon groaned. "Can't wait!" He said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Elena said nothing as Katherine ran, content with staring up at her with a smile on her face.<p>

She mumbled an invitation when they reached the lake house, and Katherine carried her in, looking around in awe. She quickly figured out which room belonged to Elena, and set her down on the bed, where Elena immediately curled into a ball. She dropped a kiss on her head, and ran to retrieve ringing phone.  
>"Hello?" She kept her eyes on Elena, climbing on the bed next to her. She murmured a few acknowledgements, and put down the phone after thanking the caller. She sat there for a while, her eyes caressing her girlfriend's face.<p>

"You're staring," Elena mumbled into the pillow. "It's rude to stare."

"I thought I'd lost you," Katherine whispered. Elena shifted on the bed.

"Never," she smiled weakly, automatically lifting her arm to touch the vampire's face. She cried out and her face went pale.

Katherine sat up. "Where does it hurt?" She asked frantically.

"My arm," Elena moaned. "I think it's broken."  
>Katherine's fingers gently pulled back her sleeve, and gasped in horror. Her arm was black, and she could clearly see where Klaus had gripped it. Tears ran down her face.<p>

Elena noticed. "Kat?"

"It's all my fault," Katherine sobbed. "Klaus was after me, and you ended up getting hurt."

Elena brushed the tears away with her thumb of her good arm. "Don't you dare think that! Klaus has been after me for a year now. He killed my aunt and biological father because Stefan and Damon hid me from him. It was only a matter of time."

Katherine's eyes darkened with anger. "You don't have to worry about him anymore Lena. Stefan daggered him and they are going to lock his body up so that nobody can revive him. You're safe. _We're_ safe."

Elena grinned, and tried to sit up to kiss her, only to slump back against the pillows, clutching her arm and head.

"Here," Katherine said, biting her wrist and holding it out. "You lost a lot of blood today."

Elena hesitantly took her hand and brought it to her lips. Katherine's eyes widened and she moaned softly at the sensation of Elena sucking her blood. Elena wiped her lips and snuggled into her girlfriend. The pain in her arm had numbed, and she was feeling a lot better.

"I love you so much," She drifted off to sleep with Katherine's arms around her protectively.


	9. Forgiveness

**Thank you so much for all the reviews again; it really helps give me inspiration and motivation to keep writing! I've had to change my name on here to sbk2304, but it's still me!**

Elena's eyes flew open, heart beating fast. She clutched at the sheets, confused when she realised that she was no longer imprisoned by Klaus. The previous events caught up with her, and she tried to sit up, but was weighted down. She looked down and saw a mass of hair draped over her stomach. She parted it gently and laughed, seeing Katherine's face pressed into her shirt, her eyes tightly shut. They were still fully clothed, having been too tired to change last night, and her hair was still matted with blood.

She decided to let her sleep a bit longer; content to just lay there after all they had been through together. She tensed her arm slightly, and was surprised to find that it was no longer in pain. The bruising was still horrific, but it seemed her arm was healed.

She gasped, startled, as Katherine's fingers scratched her as they grabbed her shirt.  
>"No," she mumbled. "Not Lena. No."<p>

Elena stroked her back softly. "Kat, wake up, it's just a dream."

"Don't! Please," Katherine cried in her sleep, twisting Elena's shirt between her hands and throwing her head back.

Elena leaned down and pressed her lips against Katherine's gently. "Katherine, Katherine!" She repeated.

Katherine went still and opened her eyes. "Elena?" She murmured, disorientated.

Elena wiped the tears from Katherine's face. "It was just a dream. You're okay."

Katherine gazed up at her. "It's over?"

Elena nodded, and Katherine sat up. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

Tears of happiness ran down their faces and they held each other tight. "I'm never letting you go," Katherine said.

Elena pulled back slightly and crashed her lips to Katherine's. Her tongue slipped between her lips and she moaned softly.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and they collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"Fucking hell," Elena cursed.

Katherine pretended to be shocked. "Elena!"

"Cockblocker," she grumbled, clambering off the bed and heading for the door.

Katherine followed her girlfriend downstairs, giggling.

Elena kept up a constant stream of cursing on the way to the front door, forgetting that the majority of her friends were in fact vampires with supernatural hearing. She yanked it open, and her face fell. She looked at the ground, tucking her arms around herself protectively.

"Stefan."

She felt Katherine's hand on the small of her back, offering reassurance, and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Hello Elena, Katherine." He managed a small smile at their dishevelled appearances.

Elena was beyond nervous. It was the first time she'd laid eyes on her ex boyfriend since admitting her love for Katherine.

Katherine sensed her distress and cleared her throat. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, making small circles with her hand on Elena's back.

He accepted the invitation and Elena moved back slowly. Katherine shut the door behind him and met his eyes, questioning him silently. He nodded slightly and turned towards Elena.

"I'll give you two a moment," Katherine said. Elena shot her a pleading look but she shook her head firmly and she rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she passed.

She walked up the stairs and into Elena's room, where she sat and listened intently. It wasn't that she didn't trust Stefan, she'd been around him long enough to know when he was lying about something, but she was worried about Elena's response. What if she decided she'd chosen the wrong person and went back to Stefan? She shook her head, scolding herself. Elena loved her. She had to start believing that.

"Elena, I love you." Stefan said. Elena's face tightened and she went to get up, but he stopped her.

"Wait, let me finish. I love you, but I also want you to be happy, and I see that Katherine makes you happy."

Elena's eyes widened.

"I was angry, yes. I didn't, I couldn't understand how you could love her of all people, and I thought that it was just another of Katherine's games. But watching her yesterday worrying about you, how she ran ahead of us regardless of her own safety, that wasn't the Katherine I knew. She loves you, I see that now. So, I was wondering, if you would still consider me your friend?" He asked tentatively.

Elena threw her arms around him. "Of course, Stefan. It hurt me to hurt you, but I didn't ask to fall in love with someone else. It just happened. I did love you, you know that right?"

He nodded. "I know, and it will take some time for me to be comfortable with you both, but I accept that you've moved on."  
>"I understand that, thank you Stefan." Elena felt free, like she could finally be allowed to live her life with Katherine. "Wait, what about Damon?"<p>

Stefan sighed. "He's still in denial, he thinks you'll come running back, but he'll come around. You'll see." He smiled at her and stood up.

"You're leaving already?"  
>"Yeah, I just wanted to come and tell you that. See you soon Elena." He gave her a hug and vanished out the door.<p>

Elena sat frozen for a minute. A big smile spread across her face, and she ran towards the stairs. She pounded up them and jumped straight into Katherine's arms when she appeared on the landing. She wrapped her legs around her waist, kissing her deeply.

Katherine backed into Elena's room and guided them to the bed, falling back gracefully.

Elena ran her hands up Katherine's shirt, causing her to gasp.

Katherine rolled them over and leant down to place kisses along her exposed stomach. "Kat..." Elena whimpered, bringing Katherine's face back to hers. Katherine grinned and stood up, detangling herself from her girlfriend's grasp. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, dropping it to the floor and revealing her toned abs. She smirked as Elena stared, and wriggled out of her jeans, muddy from the night before. She then flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I need a shower," she commented casually, turning and walking towards the bathroom. "I stink from yesterday."

Elena's mouth fell open. "Kat, what the hell?" she whined as she disappeared out of the room. "You're such a tease!"

Katherine popped her head back through the open door. "Aren't you coming?" She winked and ran as Elena leapt off the bed.

The door slammed behind them.

* * *

><p>Elena felt the butterflies building in her stomach as they approached her street. She clutched the steering wheel tightly.<p>

As if sensing her distress, Katherine reached over and squeezed her leg comfortingly. She couldn't stop smiling after their afternoon. They were finally able to be free without worrying about ex boyfriends or dangerous villains. She looked over at her girlfriend, and her breath caught in awe. The sun was shining on Elena's face, making her eyes sparkle.  
>Elena caught her staring. "What?"<p>

"You are so beautiful."  
>Elena kept her eyes on the road, but Katherine could see her bite her lip and grin. "Well I guess that applies to you as well then, since we're identical." She winked at her, forgetting her worries for the moment.<p>

Katherine laughed, before turning serious. "It will be okay Elena. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No it's okay, honestly. You need to go, just hurry back."

The car stopped, and Elena took a deep breath. "Okay," she breathed, and went to get out. Katherine stopped her with a hand on her wrist, and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck," she smiled.

Elena swallowed nervously and nodded, handing her the keys and climbing out the car.

She reached the door, hearing Katherine pull away up the road, and knocked hesitantly. It felt weird knocking on the door of her own home, but she thought it best after everything.

It flew open. "Elena!" Jeremy's arms were flung around her.

She returned the hug cautiously. When they parted she was shocked to see tears streaming from her brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena. I had no right to judge you both. I had an unfair opinion of her when I didn't even know her, I see that now. She saved your life Elena, and it really made me think. I hope you both can forgive me." He stared at the ground, ashamed.

"You really hurt me Jeremy." Elena began quietly. "But...you are my brother and I love you. Forgive me for running out on you?"

He smiled. "Of course. Are you coming in?" He asked, holding the door open. "Katherine not with you? Alaric and I want to apologise to her too. He feels bad for not listening to you the other day."

"Um, actually Katherine had to go somewhere. She should be back soon though."

She walked into the living room to be met by Alaric.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He stood uncertainly by the kitchen door.

"It's okay Ric. Honestly." She crossed the room and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe," he whispered, before pulling back and smiling at her.

"We're having a barbeque, want to stay for dinner? You and Katherine, I'd like to meet her. I need to apologise for basing my opinions on what Stefan and Damon told us."

Elena's face broke into a grin and she relaxed. "We'd love to, I'll text her."

They nodded and went into the kitchen, and she typed a quick message to Katherine.

_Everything's fine. They invited us to stay for dinner, what time will you be home? E._

Her phone buzzed instantly with a reply.

_I told you it would be. They're your family, they love you. Are you sure that's okay? I've just left the hospital, I'll be back soon. I love you, -Kat. _

Elena smiled at the message, before sending a reply to reassure her girlfriend. Katherine had gone to the hospital to stock up on blood bags, determined not to harm another human, knowing how it upset Elena. Elena had told her to do what she needed to do, but Katherine was adamant that she would live off blood bags.

She put her phone in her pocket, and quickly ran up to her room to change before dinner. She hadn't been home in a few days and was running out of clean clothes.

By the time she returned downstairs, Katherine had arrived and was sitting in the garden having a conversation with Alaric and Jeremy. Elena froze in the kitchen doorway and took in the sight of her girlfriend and family getting along. Katherine turned and grinned at her, and Jeremy and Ric glanced up at the movement.

"Finally!" Alaric exclaimed. "She takes forever to get ready." He warned Katherine, getting up check the food on the barbeque.

Elena couldn't stop smiling at the exchange, watching them joke with each other. She continued through to the garden and sat next to Katherine at the table.

"Your brother was just filling me in on what they have decided to do with Klaus' body," Katherine murmured to her, taking hold of her hand.

"Yep, as we speak Damon is on his way to dump him in the Atlantic, literally," Jeremy laughed.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." Alaric said, carrying a plate piled high with burgers over. "Either of you," he added.

Elena looked over at Katherine. She was relaxed and smiling, looking genuinely happy to be there.

She took a bite of her dinner, still holding Katherine's hand. Everyone was happy, but there was still something bothering Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena lay alone in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked around at the familiar room, taking in all of the memories captured in her photos. Bonnie, Caroline and herself in their cheerleader outfits, back when life was simple and the only thing she had to worry about was what to wear to the next party. There were her parents and Jenna - alive and smiling. Matt kissing her cheek; Stefan and Damon in ridiculous poses. How her life had changed in just a few short years. Just a couple of months ago she was with Stefan, and now she was with Katherine, a girl. Who knew where she would be in a year's time? One thing she knew for sure, Katherine would be a permanent fixture in her life. She had thought she had found her soulmate in the form of Stefan, but she now knew she was mistaken. Katherine was her soulmate, her everything. They were perfect for each other.<p>

Katherine interrupted her thoughts by walking out of the bathroom in a revealing shirt, her hair damp from her shower. She slipped in bed beside Elena and snaked her arm round her waist. She laid her head on her chest.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, snuggling into her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she lied, pulling the blankets over them both and reaching over to turn out the light.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too Kat."

Silence fell upon the bedroom, and Katherine was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep, when Elena's voice was heard through the darkness.

"Kat."

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I...I want you to turn me."

**Please review! **


	10. Life

**A/N: Hello! This is the last chapter I think, because I'm running out of inspiration fast (which is probably shown in this chapter so I'm sorry for that)... I may do a sequel in the future, but I think I'm probably going to leave this one here. Thank you for everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favourites, it made me so happy! I stole a few quotes from the originals in this chapter to use to my advantage...I hope you like it! Not sure if I do, but please leave a comment telling me what you thought, - sbk2304.**

* * *

><p><em>Elena,<em>

_I have gone home to check on the house. You need some time away from me to think this through. I won't go far, but I need to know that you really want this before I do it. _

_I love you, and I'm sorry for last night._

_Katherine _

Elena read the note with shaking fingers, and she felt slightly relieved, since they had got into an argument the night before.

"_Is this what this all about?" Katherine had demanded, pointing between the two girls. "Is this what we are all about? Are you just with me because you want me to turn you?" Her insecurities had bubbled to the surface. "I knew there had to be an ulterior motive, I mean, come on, why would you choose me over Stefan? Let me guess, he refused to turn you?" Her arms had folded protectively over her chest as she rambled._

_Elena had sat up in shock. "Kat, what the hell? I love you! How many times do I have to prove it? I didn't ask Stefan to turn me because I couldn't imagine forever with him. I loved him, sure, but I want to spend forever with you; the rest of my life simply is not enough." She had pleaded with her to understand._

_Katherine's eyes had softened and she had calmed a little, somewhat embarrassed by her reaction, but the frown was still fixed on her face._

"_You need to sleep," she'd ordered, turning over and facing away from her._

"_Katherine," Elena had began, worried, but the vampire interrupted her._

"_I'm not angry with you Elena, I...I need to think," she had whispered._

_Elena had laid down once more, nodding uncertainly. The bed had felt suddenly colder without Katherine's arms around her. Tears trickled down her face onto her pillow, and she wiped them away furiously. _

_Minutes had passed and she had assumed her girlfriend had fallen asleep, until she felt the arm slide over her hip and the warm body press up against her back as she drifted off to sleep. _

She had thought everything was okay, until she woke up alone. She'd panicked, fumbling for her phone when she had come across the piece of paper sat neatly on the dresser.

_It's okay,_ she told herself. _She's giving me space._

But she didn't need space. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Katherine.

* * *

><p>Katherine paced back forth in her living room, the sound of her boots loud on the wooden floor.<p>

"What do I do?" She muttered to herself. She loved Elena, of course she did. Everything that had happened since they met proved that her feelings were true for the first time in her life, and she would do anything to make sure that they would be together forever, so why was she hesitating?  
><em>You know why,<em> she growled to herself. _You're afraid she'll change her mind. _Of course she was scared. Why would Elena want someone like her?

She screeched in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air, irritated. There was a crash as a vase was knocked off of the table and smashed on the ground, water spilling everywhere.

"Crap," she muttered, rushing to clean it up. She had to stop being insecure about Elena's feelings for her, otherwise she would end up alone. Her paranoia had to be beginning to annoy the girl; it was annoying the hell out of Katherine so it must be.

She finished picking up the pieces of broken glass and sat down, her head in her hands.

"It's time to grow up, Katherine." She spoke out loud to the empty house. "Elena loves you, and she's asking you to do this for her, for both of you. Everything will be fine, you are fine." She nodded once to herself.

"Well you don't look fine."

Katherine's head shot up and she froze, mortified.

Lucy stood there with a somewhat amused expression on her face. She was dressed in jeans and a flowing top, and she clutched a bottle of wine in her hands. "You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," she commented casually, walking through to the kitchen and retrieving a couple of glasses. She poured some wine into them and returned to the living room, handing one to a still shocked Katherine.

"Katherine? Seriously, has this girl reduced you to a completely new person? The Katherine I know would have pinned me against the wall the second I walked through the front door uninvited. Where is Elena, anyway?" She took a sip of the red liquid.

At the mention of Elena's name, Katherine's face scrunched up.

Lucy looked at her, concerned, and took the glass out of her hand, putting them both down. She sat down on the sofa next to her, tentatively laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Kat? Did something happen?" She asked cautiously.

Katherine breathed out slowly. "She wants me to turn her."

Lucy frowned, confused. "And this is bad because...?" Katherine didn't answer. "I thought you wanted to be with her? Are you actually in love with her?"

"Of course I'm in love with her!" Katherine snapped, her eyes darkening and the red veins appearing on her face. "How could I not? She's the most amazing person I've ever met."

Lucy continued to watch her, unfazed by her anger. "So..." She prompted her gently.

Katherine's face smoothed and the veins disappeared. She looked so conflicted. "I'm afraid," she admitted quietly.

Lucy scoffed. "Afraid? Katherine Pierce? Of what?"

"Everything. I'm afraid of her using me to turn her. I'm afraid of her no longer loving me, but most of all, I'm afraid of what it will do to her."

Lucy cocked her head, perplexed. "You'll help her control the urges in time," she began.

"No, not that part." Katherine interrupted. "Her family will hate her. Alaric, Jeremy, even Bonnie, they don't want her to become a vampire. Stefan and Damon will probably hate me and think I forced her or something, I don't care about that, but what will it do to her?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she picked up the glass and felt the alcohol trickle down her throat.

Silence fell for a few minutes, broken by Lucy's voice.

"But Katherine, that's _Elena's_ decision to make. Not yours, not her family's, not her friends'. Hers. Have you actually spoken to her? Found out how she's feeling about it?" Lucy spoke evenly, trying to get some sense into her friend.

Katherine went still, processing her friend's advice.

After a while she groaned, her hands covering her face. "I've been such an idiot, I was too busy being insecure and I didn't even listen properly." Elena must be going out of her mind, scared about turning but also afraid she had left her. "I've been really stupid, haven't I," she stated.

Her friend chuckled. "Just a little, but she'll forgive you."

"But what if she doesn't? What do I do, Lucy?" She looked at the witch imploringly.

"Talk to her," the girl urged. "That's the only thing you can do, other than support her. Like I said, it's her decision."

Katherine nodded and managed a small grin. "I guess you're right, thanks Luce. What are you doing here anyway?"

Lucy shrugged. "I figured I'd come see if you were still alive after the wrath of the Salvatores." She smirked. "You've changed Kat."

Katherine smiled sheepishly. "All because of her." Her eyes fell on her phone, noticing the numerous missed calls from Elena.

Lucy followed her line of sight and nudged her playfully. "Go and call her," she suggested. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Katherine made a sound of acknowledgement, turning to her phone, her mind already elsewhere. She pressed the call button with trembling fingers, and waited anxiously for the call to be picked up.

"Hello? Kat?" Elena's voice was full of anxiety

"Lena? I'm...I'm sorry." She murmured through the phone.

There was a brief silence on the other end. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No!" Katherine reassured quickly. "No! Never. I'd never break up with you. Uh, listen, can you come over? I want to talk to you, and I really need to apologise. I should never have jumped to conclusions."

"Okay," Elena replied, her voice quivering slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Katherine." The line went dead, and Katherine breathed out unsteadily. She had a lot to do before Elena arrived.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her bed, mulling over the phone conversation. The vampire hadn't seemed mad, and she had been shocked at her question about them breaking up, so everything must be okay, right? She stared at her hands, pressing two fingers to her wrist and feeling her heart race as she thought about the implications of her going to meet Katherine.<p>

She knew from the phone call that it was likely Kat would agree, and so by tonight she could lose her humanity. She was nervous, anyone would be. She was nervous of dying, however temporarily. Nervous of losing control, of her family rejecting her, of living forever.

But she wasn't afraid. Nervous, yes, but not afraid. She had Katherine by her side, always and forever. Her family wouldn't hate her forever, could they? It was her decision, and they usually respected her decisions.

Her phone buzzed on her lap.

_I forgot to say on the phone, wear something nice! I have a surprise._

_-Kat xx_

Elena's brow crinkled, confused. She knew better than to ask why, as once Katherine had an idea she wouldn't give in to any pleading.

She walked over to her closet and pulled the doors wide open. Her old cheerleading outfit sat folded on the shelf, next to all her familiar clothes. Her eyes fell on her battered black suitcase tucked away in the bottom, and she pulled it out, guessing that if Katherine were to agree then she wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.

She carefully packed some clothes and her most meaningful possessions, including the numerous pictures she had scattered around the room. Her parents, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, her friends, every memory she had treasured over the years was packed away. A tear came to her eye as she gazed down at the photo of herself, her parents and brother, her father's arms wrapped tightly around all three of them. Would they be proud of her, after everything that had happened? The uncertainty rose inside her, but she brushed it aside. The only thing that was left of her parents was memories, and whilst she would treasure them forever she wouldn't allow thoughts of what could have been to control her life.

Sighing quietly and broadening her shoulders, she swung the lid shut and zipped up the suitcase. She looked at the dress she had chosen for a few moments, and then stripped off her clothes and slipped it over her head. It was simple, black with lace, and fell nicely on her petite frame, reaching halfway down her thighs. She brushed her comb through her hair and curled it, before applying some light make up under her eyes. She knew Katherine liked her as she is, but she wanted to make an effort. She appraised her appearance in the mirror, scrunching up her eyes before they fell upon a glint of silver resting on her chest. Quickly she made a decision, unclasping it and replacing it with one of her mothers. She tucked the other, filled with vervain, into her bag, wanting to take it into her next life. Katherine had returned it to her after rescuing her from Klaus, and if everything went as she hoped she would no longer need it. Finally, she grabbed her shoes and suitcase and, after taking one last look around her childhood bedroom, tiptoed downstairs.

Elena reached her car unseen and stowed her suitcase away in the backseat, before returning to the house. It would be easier if there were no questions. She crept up a few stairs, turned, and thundered down them, pretending she had been in her room all along.

"Elena?" She heard her brother's gruff voice from the kitchen.

She wandered slowly towards them, a lump rising in her throat. Jeremy was sat at the table doing some homework, and their guardian was helping him. "Hey Jer, Ric." She forced a smile, dreading saying goodbye to them.

_You'll see them again, Elena_, she told herself firmly.

They took in her formal attire. "You look nice, where are you going?" Alaric asked.

_You can do this._ "Katherine's, we have plans. I'm staying there for a few days." She attempted a grin.

"Oh okay, have fun Elena."

Elena looked at them both, the love clear in their eyes. She reached out to Alaric for a hug, squeezing him tight, and then grabbed her brother. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Goodbye," she whispered.

She pulled back and Jeremy gave her a weird look. She held her breath, crossing her fingers that they wouldn't ask. But he just shrugged and grinned, turning back to his work. She nodded at them and left the room.

It wasn't until the car door had shut behind her that she allowed the tears to trickle down her face. She hated lying to them, but it was for the best - the best for them, for her and for Katherine.

She wiped hurriedly at her cheeks with shaking fingers, and turned the key in the ignition.

_This is it._

* * *

><p>Katherine opened the door almost instantly after she heard Elena's knock, and her breath caught. Elena's hair fell in waves around her face, and her dress left nothing to her imagination. Her mouth grew dry and she would give anything to take her right there, but she refrained with difficulty. She had to do this right for her girlfriend.<p>

Elena coughed and Katherine jumped, embarrassed to be caught staring.

"You look beautiful," she whispered, catching Elena's pale hand in her own and pressing her lips to it.

Elena giggled at her chivalry, allowing herself to be taken inside.

Katherine pulled her in for a kiss, Elena meeting her lips eagerly. All too soon she had to pull back, aware of Elena's hands travelling up her equally short dress.

She tapped Elena's nose, pretending to be stern. "Not yet," she winked.

Elena scowled and stalked down the narrow hallway, only for her mouth to fall open at the candlelit dinner set out in front of her. Katherine came up quietly behind her and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"If being a vampire is really what you want, then I have no objections." She whispered, hearing Elena's heart rate pick up. "But I want to do it right. I want to make it special."

Elena twisted in her arms, her eyes full of tears. "Are you sure?"

Katherine chuckled. "Elena, I want nothing more to be with you forever." At this Elena's face lit up, and she permitted Katherine to seat her at the table.

She clutched her hand, gazing into her eyes. "I love you so much."

Katherine's heart jumped. Those words never failed to give her butterflies. "I love you too." She murmured. "Now eat, after all, this is your last meal as a human."

After they had eaten and the dishes washed, Katherine stepped close to Elena. "Are you sure about this Lena? It's not too late to change your mind."

Elena shook her head. "I want this Katherine. I really want this. I want to spend eternity with you." She shrieked as her legs disappeared from under her, and wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck as she was carried up the stairs and laid on the bed.

Katherine smirked as she tugged her dress over her head, watching Elena's eyes widen at her toned body.

Elena quickly removed herself of hers, and scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling Katherine closer to stand between her trembling thighs. She trailed her fingers down Katherine's stomach, watching the tiny hairs on her body stand on end.

Katherine shivered and straddled her, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. It was only when she felt Elena's hands snaking lower that she caught them in her own.

"After," she murmured in a low voice. "It will be better, I swear." She winked, watching Elena's eyes widen with anticipation.

Elena nodded. "Drink from me," she whispered.

Katherine didn't need asking twice. She laid her girlfriend back and kissed her way up her body, before gently sinking her teeth into her neck. She heard the girl gasp, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and moaned herself as she felt the sweet blood trickle down her throat.

A few seconds passed, and she pulled back slightly to bite into her own wrist. She held it out to Elena, and almost came undone as she watched the ferociousness of Elena's movements as she sucked Katherine's blood.

Katherine cradled her face gently, removing her wrist, and brought their lips back together. They kissed deeply and passionately, and Elena was unaware of Katherine's hands moving upwards. There was a snap and Elena went limp in her hands.

Tears ran down Katherine's cheeks as she shifted back to lay the lifeless girl on the bed. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and retrieved a blood bag from the fridge downstairs, pouring it into a frosted glass before returning to sit by her lover.

* * *

><p>She glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Two hours had passed and Elena was still out cold. Katherine was panicking, terrified at the possibility of losing the girl forever.<p>

There was a gasp from the bed and Katherine flew towards her, cradling her in her arms with tears streaming down her face. She pulled the skin down with her thumb to look in each eye, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

Elena looked up at her and spoke quietly. "Thirsty..." Her voice was rough and not a second passed before Katherine was pressing the glass into her hand.

She hesitated, bringing it up to her lips. The need took over and she downed it in one, her eyes widening at the feel of it coursing through her veins.

Katherine watched in wonder as red veins appeared around Elena's eyes, lovingly staring into her own, and as fangs appeared in her open mouth. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"It's me and you now Elena. Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you all liked it, I wanted to leave it so that I could possibly write a sequel in the future so I hope this chapter is a satisfactory ending!**

**Thanks to my beta (Totally Unicorn) who I gained for this chapter :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or added my story to their favourites or alerts. You're all amazing! I shall be continuing with other stories at the moment (both Brittana – Glee) but I may return to write another Kelena story in the future.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
